rest_reposefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragged Under
'Dragged Under' is an American heavy metal rock band formed in 2019 by former Rest, Repose members, Ryan "Fluff" Bruce on lead guitar, Anthony Cappocchi on vocals, Josh Wildhorn on rhythm guitar, with Zesty Sams and Kalun Wertz joining later on bass and drums. The lineup later changed with the departures of Kalun and Zesty and they were replaced with Hans Joseph on bass and Kalen Anderson on drums. Formation (2019) The band was formed in 2019 by former Rest, Repose members, Ryan Bruce, Tony Cappocchi and Josh Wildhorn. They had all been in Rest Repose along with members Jared Dines and Christopher Ghazel with Josh being the newest member at the time. After the departure of Jared and Chris, the remaining members, Tony, Chris and Josh decided that they would go ahead with Rest Repose's second album and find a new drummer and rhythm guitarist. However after a while of practicing and recording new music, they eventually abandoned all plans to continue with Rest, Repose and instead formed Dragged Under and Rest, Repose's second album was scrapped and instead become Dragged Under's debut album. Here for War, Hypochondria and Debut Album (2019 - 2020) On Saturday the 8th of June, they released their debut single titled "Here for War". On Friday the 12th of July, they released their second single "Hypochondria" along with a music video for the song. On the 27th of July, they performed as Dragged Under for the first time in Santa Cruz. Sometime before it they recruited long time friend Zesty Sams on bass guitar and Kalun Wertz joining on drums. They supported Dead American for 2 days of the 3 date tour, their appearance on the first date was cancelled for unknown reasons. On September the 7th, they played their first Seattle show at a concert along with Into the Flood, Avoid and For The Likes Of You. The event was hosted by former Rest, Repose bandmate and YouTuber Jared Dines. Sometime after this concert, drummer Kalun Wertz departed due to unknown reasons and bassist Zesty Sams departed to work for Jared Dines. On September 17th, the band announced on social media that they were embarking on their first ever North American Tour supporting 'Being as an Ocean' as a last minute addition. Two days later on September 19th it was announced that the tour was cancelled due to unknown reasons. On October 11th, they released their 3rd single 'Riot' along with a music video. On November 9th, the band announced on social media that they were embarking on their first ever tour with dates in Portland, Spokane, Denver, Grand Junction, Los Angeles, Salt Lake City, San Fransisco and Sacramento. Kalen Anderson will be drumming for the band, while Hans Joseph will be playing bass guitar and backing vocals. On November 22nd, they released their 4th single titled 'Instability'. On December 3rd, they announced that due to severe weather conditions, the dates in Denver and Grand Junction would be cancelled and rescheduled. On December 30th, the band announced that their debut album would be titled "The World Is In Your Way" and would be released on January 17th, 2020. On January 3rd, 2020, the band released their 5th and final single from their debut album titled "Chelsea". The band released their album "The World Is In Your Way" on January 17th, 2020 to positive reviews from fans and critics alike. Members Current Members * Ryan "Fluff" Bruce - Lead Guitar, Backing Vocals (2019 - present) * Anthony Cappocchi - Lead Vocals (2019 - present) * Josh Wildhorn - Rhythm Guitar, Backing Vocals (2019 - present) * Kalen Anderson - Drums (2019 - present) * Hans Joseph - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals (2019 - present) Past members * Kalun Wertz - Drums (2019) * Zesty Sams - Bass, Backing Vocals (2019) Singles * "Here for War" (2019) * "Hypochondria" (2019) * "Riot" (2019) * "Instability" (2019) * "Chelsea" (2020) Studio Albums * "The World Is In Your Way" (2020) Trivia * The band was created after the break up of Rest, Repose. * Tony and Fluff have stated that they would not be making the same mistakes they did in Rest, Repose with Dragged Under such as letting anybody into their band after a successful audition where as this time they took their time with finding a drummer and a bass player as they thought it would be better to find members that would fit with their style and chemistry. Category:Bands